Let Him Go
by wholocked12
Summary: Kurt is back in Ohio after Rachel begging him to come back. The real reason he came back, though, is because he wants to get Blaine back. Blaine, however, has seemingly moved on. A night at Scandals changes everything when Kurt meets up with an old enemy who has a plan. May have Spoilers for season 6. One-Shot.


**Hi! So I got this idea when the spoilers started coming out and I just had to write it down. I was really disappointed when I realized Grant Gustin wouldn't be in season 6 to play Sebastian. This is just something that I decided to write since I wanted Sebastian.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee. If I did this wouldn't be the last season and Blainokfsy wouldn't be a thing.**

* * *

><p>Karaoke at 8 on Friday!<p>

Kurt read the sign with interest yet with a heavy heart. Blaine was gone. He was dating Kurt's high school bully who threatened to kill him, stole his first kiss, and bruised his entire body throughout high school. Kurt had to move on and singing at a gay bar seemed like just the way to do it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was Friday and Kurt was attempting to pick an outfit. He had most of his wardrobe from New York, but he felt it wasn't enough.

"Rachel!" he yelled down the stairs to where she was talking with Burt about the new glee club.

"What?" she screamed back.

"Outfit emergency," he replied and ran back to his room as he heard her running up the stairs.

She walked in and sat on his bed with a quizzical look at him. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, but I need to look good," he replied, shuffling through all of his jeans.

"Ok..." She said and hung on to the last syllable. Then, all of the sudden, she screamed. "Oh my god you have a date!"

Kurt looked at her, flabbergasted, "no I don't. Not really," he added.

"That makes no sense, but I won't keep asking questions. You can tell me all about it tomorrow," Rachel said as she rifled through all of the shirts in his closet before settling on a deep navy button-up.

"This," she decided, moving on to accessories.

Kurt finally settled on a pair of white skinny jeans.

"Kurt, you have to wear this chain," she said, holding out a silver chain that would hang off of his pants.

He gave her a skeptical look before finally accepting it. "Now shoo so I can change."

She gave a nod and walked out.

Kurt took a deep breath and began to get dressed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He arrived at Scandals at ten after eight. It had become a place that he had become accustomed to visiting ever since he arrived back in Ohio. It wasn't that he was drinking heavily. He was drinking more than he should, but he was a frequent visitor in hopes of forgetting Blaine and meeting someone else.

He checked his hair in his visor mirror before getting out to the crisp fall air. Kurt took a deep breath and then walked with faux confidence into the bar. It was packed, but nothing had started yet. To calm his nerves, Kurt decided to get a drink.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked in a bored voice that Kurt knew all too well.

"Sebastian?"

"That's me," the man said before looking up for the first time since Kurt had come up. "Well if it isn't gay face."

"Come on, chipmunk. Cut the crap and get me a beer," Kurt said, irritable after being insulted.

"Aww, Princess," Sebastian said as he brought back the drink. "No need to get feisty. I was only referring to you as that because it was what I remembered. However, it is no longer a true statement. I can't say that though, right? Blaine might kill me."

At the mention of Blaine's name, Kurt chugged half of his beer without a second thought. Even getting a roundabout compliment from that meerkat wouldn't change how he felt at the moment.

"I take it you and Anderson are no longer then?" Sebastian asked as he nodded towards Kurt's drink. "Even after that disgusting engagement that I was made to take part in?"

"Yeah, I called it off," Kurt stated dryly and finished his beer. "He's with David Karaofsky."

Spite was clear in Kurt's voice as he sucked down the rest of his beer in seconds. Of all people he had to see tonight.

Sebastian made a face. "Isn't that the guy who forced you to come to Dalton, came out as gay, and tried to commit suicide?"

"The very same," Kurt mumbled as he picked up the next beer Sebastian set in front of him.

"Damn, I knew Anderson was a bit dense, but fuck, I didn't know he was an idiotic asshole," Sebastian said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Not that I care about any of this," he added, waving his hands around in the air as if to indicate Kurt's mass of problems.

"I wish I didn't either," Kurt said as had slumped onto a bar stool and buried his face in his hands and let out a sigh.

"Well, you do, but someday you won't and you'll find someone better than that ass,"Sebastian said as he wiped down the counter.

A small, weak laugh escaped Kurt's lips and he covered his mouth.

"There we go, Hummel. Seeing you all down is ruining my mood. So come on, you're at a bar filled with gay guys. Go have some fun," Sebastian said and pushed a shot across the counter toward Kurt.

"What happened to you? All grown up without your asshole comments. Even the meerkat-like features of your face seem to be gone," Kurt chuckled and took his shot without hesitating.

"I guess I learned my lesson about a year ago. I realized shit happens, life goes on. You can't be an asshole twenty four seven anyway, it's exhausting," he said with a smirk.

Sebastian was about to go help another customer when Kurt stopped him. "You haven't stopped being a bitch completely, right?"

"Duh."

Kurt was feeling something and he wasn't sure quite what it was. "Good, I haven't either. So how about we do something extra bitchy to a certain idiotic asshole... Do you still have Blaine's number?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello?" Blaine answered his phone.

"Hey, Blainers."

"Sebastian?" Blaine answered, confused by the sudden call from his old friend from Dalton.

"That's me. So rumor has it you're back in Ohio and have a hot new guy. Wanna meet me down at Scandals at about 9:30? We can catch up over a drink, you can even bring your mystery man. I have one," Sebastian said and smirked into the phone. If this worked it would just be too perfect.

"Um, well this is all really sudden. It does sound nice to see you again though so I'll go ask David if he's up for a night out. Hold on," Blaine replied and Sebastian could hear footsteps and muffled talking.

"Sure, sounds good. We'll see you then. Though who is this guy you've met? I thought you didn't date," Blaine asked as he rifled through his closet.

"He's probably the best guy I've ever met. I may even love him," Sebastian stated before hanging up without a goodbye. Lying this much was hard for even him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Are you sure you said 9:30?" Kurt asked as he paced back and forth in front of the bar.

"Yeah, I am," Sebastian said as he leaned casually against the bar, now out of his work clothes.

Just as he said that, Blaine and Karofsky strolled in. The latter had a firm hand around the former's shoulders.

Kurt gulped and turned toward Sebastian. "I can't do this. I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh come on, Princess. Man up. Remember the plan," he said as he unlatched from the bar and snuck his arm around Kurt's waist to begin their act.

"Sebastian!" Blaine called and jogged over, getting out of the grip of his new boyfriend.

"Turn your back to him," Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear before kissing him full on the mouth. Kurt almost screamed, but soon caught on with it and melted into Sebastian as he cupped the other man's face.

After a moment the broke apart, slightly breathless and Sebastian greeted Blaine. "Blainers!"

Sebastian walked over to Blaine and Kurt kept his back turned. The only part of the conversation he tuned into was when Blaine said, "Now Sebastian, don't be rude. Introduce me to your boyfriend."

Slowly Kurt turned to face Blaine and Blaine's jaw hit the floor. "Hello, Blaine. Fancy seeing you here."

At that moment, Karofsky chose to make an appearance and placed his hand around Blaine once again. Something bubbled up in Kurt's stomach, he took two steps forward and gripped Sebastian tightly around the waist and kissed him on the cheek for effect. Sebastian put his arm around Kurt's shoulders to maintain their act.

"Shall we find a table and get some drinks?" Sebastian asked, sufficiently breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sounds great. Come on, Boo Boo," Karofsky said and herded Blaine toward and empty table. The other two followed in suit as Kurt involuntarily gagged at the odd term of endearment.

They all say down at booth in the corner with the two couples sitting on each side. "How about those drinks? Sebastian asked getting up and patted Kurt's shoulder after pecking him on the lips.

"I'll take a martini, Sebby," Kurt said, tacking the terrible nickname on the end.

"Sure thing, Kurtie," Sebastian said using a nickname right back. "What about you guys?"

"I'll get both of ours," Karofsky stated roughly getting up and heading to the bar.

"I guess I'll follow then," Sebastian murmured as he trailed behind David.

"So," Blaine drawled as both men were out of sight, "you and Sebastian?"

"Yeah, he's great," Kurt pretended to gush.

"Of course, if he doesn't throw a rock salt slushy in your eye, then yeah, he's great," Blaine said sarcastically, playing with the ketchup bottle.

Kurt looked up from where he was studying the table. "At least he didn't threaten to kill me," he threw back and glared at Blaine.

"I thought you forgave him for that," Blane muttered as he continued to play with the condiments.

"And I thought you forgave Sebastian," Kurt replied with a slight fire in his voice.

"He almost blinded me, Kurt."

"And _he_ stole my first kiss and permanently injured my back."

"He was just scared."

"Oh yes, because that justifies everything. And I wasn't terrified I'd be murdered," Kurt ventured as their eyes met in a heated glare.

"Like he'd kill you. He's too kind," Blaine said and returned his gaze to the table.

"If kindness is bullying someone to the point of where they're terrified to go to school, then he's the nicest person I've met. Why am I even telling you this? You already know it all, you just chose to ignore it. Like I'm choosing to ignore the rock salt slushy," Kurt said venomously. He was just starting to realize how mad he actually was at Blaine for dating his high school tormentor that had haunted his dreams for years.

"Just forgive him already. It's stupid that you keep holding on to this," Blaine said looking up once again.

"I already forgave him, but I can never forget it," Kurt said in barely a whisper as the two others came back to the table.

Kurt downed his drink in seconds, already a bit drunk from his other drinks, he felt his head spin. Sebastian stared at him, wide eyed. Then he smirked and pulled him into a kiss, full of fake passion. When they were done, they looked back to see the other two stare at them. Sebastian winked before taking a sip of his beer.

"I heard its karaoke tonight, Kurtsie. Wanna sing our song?" Sebastian asked already standing because he knew Kurt would say yes. Another chance to make Blaine uncomfortable.

"I'd love to," Kurt replied bouncing up as his head spun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello everyone. I'm Kurt and this is my boyfriend Sebastian and we'll be singing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry."

"_You think I'm pretty_  
><em>Without any makeup on<em>  
><em>You think I'm funny<em>  
><em>When I tell the punchline wrong<em>  
><em>I know you get me<em>  
><em>So I let my walls come down, down.<em>" Kurt sang the first phrase and danced flirtatiously around Sebastian. Sebastian stared at him at first, but soon caught on and began dancing as well.

"_Before you met me_  
><em>I was alright but things<em>  
><em>Were kinda heavy<em>  
><em>You brought me to life<em>  
><em>Now every February<em>  
><em>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<em>" Sebastian sang the next line and grabbed Kurt's hands. He faked a laugh and dared a glance over at Blaine who was showing no expression.

They sang the next line together, "_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance, until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, will be young forever.<em>"

"_You make me feel_  
><em>Like I'm livin' a<em>  
><em>Teenage dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>" They kept singing together, but this time they harmonized. Kurt sat on a stool and Sebastian came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. All Kurt could think about was how wrong it felt.

They finished the song with Kurt not remembering half of what he had just sang. It had all felt so wrong. Sebastian's arms were long, Blaine's were short. Sebastian smelled like peppermint and pine while Blaine smelled like coffee and lavender. Kurt then realized what his mind was trying to figure out. Blaine was what home was, everything else just felt wrong.

He looked over at Blaine noticed his expression. It was stony though he thought he might've seen a tear fall down. Damn it, he felt like an asshole. He wanted to make him jealous, not sad. Maybe a bit sad, but not this sad. Sebastian looked over at him quizzically, but nodded as he guessed what Kurt would do next.

"Hi, it's Kurt again. So I have something I'd like to say. That whole thing was fake. Sebastian isn't my boyfriend. The song I'd like to sing now isn't what you'd normally find in a club, but it's important to me. Once upon a time there was this magnificent guy in my life. I let him go. Now he's free and I've realized just how much I love him, but I want him happy. This isn't a love song. This is me telling that guy to keep going with his life. All I want in this world is for him to be happy. If he's happy now, then someday, I will be too. Sorry for the speech, but I had to say it. My song is Let Her Go by Passenger, but I'll change the lyrics just a touch."

"_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
><em>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<em>  
><em>Only know you love him when you let him go<em>

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
><em>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<em>  
><em>Only know you love him when you let him go<em>  
><em>And you let him go<em>" Kurt chanced a look and glanced up from where he had been staring at the floor. Blaine was looking at him with the saddest eyes Kurt had ever seen.

"_Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
><em>Hoping one day you'll make a dream last<em>  
><em>But dreams come slow and they go so fast<em>

_You see him when you close your eyes_  
><em>Maybe one day you'll understand why<em>  
><em>Everything you touch surely dies<em>" This time Kurt looked at Karofsky who was looking rather uncomfortable.

"_But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
><em>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<em>  
><em>Only know you love him when you let him go<em>

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
><em>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<em>  
><em>Only know you love him when you let him go<em>" Even from where Kurt was standing on the make-shift stage, he could see the tears streaking Blaine's face. He then realized that his own tears were running down his face. Kurt tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. He continued the song, but felt nothing as he sang.

Kurt ran off as he hit the last note. He ran out the back way and into the parking lot. He had to leave, this was such a bad idea. Unlocking his car, he got into his back seat. He wasn't in a fit state to drive, drunk and distraught. Kurt passed out from pure exhaustion as he cried.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kurt woke up, his head pounding. Someone was tapping on his window insistently. He sat up to open the door, but immediately opened the other door and leaned out to vomit. His head pounded as he put it between his legs in help to calm the raging nausea.

"Kurt?" He heard a soft voice call.

"Blai?" He asked, not being able to form the entire word.

"Are you okay?" He hesitantly looked up to see Blaine peering at him from two feet away.

"Obviously not," Kurt croaked putting his head back down slowly.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Kurt mumbled from his hunched position.

"That all you want is me to be happy," Blaine explained, still speaking softly.

"Yes."

"I'm not," Blaine said back.

"Then go inside to be with your boyfriend," Kurt muttered feeling his consciousness slipping away again, but this time trying to submit to sleep instead of fainting.

"I don't have one. I did just break up with one in there though. Do want to know why? A friend once told me to be happy. David didn't make me happy. He was a sad attempt at a replacement," Blaine said and Kurt could hear him maneuvering closer to the car.

Kurt looked up, stunned. He saw Blaine give him a nervous half smile. Kurt attempted to return it, but his face felt like rubber.

Then he remembered. "I thought you two lived together."

"Technically I own the apartment since it's under my name and I pay three fourths of the rent," Blaine stated and Kurt watched as Blaine's hand was gently placed on his shoulder.

There was a pause. "So you didn't love him?"

"Never. Once upon a time there was a magnificent man in my life," Blaine said quoting Kurt. "If he'll have me, I'd love to have him."

Kurt, being as intoxicated as he was, simply said, "Are you asking me out?"

Blaine blushed. "I suppose I am."

Kurt thought for a moment. "Drunk me says yes, but I don't know what I'll say when I'm sober."

"Then shall we go get some coffee?"

"Where?" Kurt asked. Nowhere was open at this hour.

"I did tell you that the apartment is mine, didn't I?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was three in the morning before Kurt was sufficiently sobered up after five cups of coffee. Blaine was only on his second.

They had talked about everything that had happened to them in the past seven months. Blaine talked about flunking out of NYADA, coming back to Ohio, directing the Warblers, meeting David, and moving in with him. Kurt talked about coming back to Lima to help Rachel with the Glee Club, throwing in the towel at Vogue in favor of switching his internship to McKinley, and finally about what happened that night and why he actually came back to Ohio. They talked about nothing and everything all at the same time.

During one of their conversations, Kurt abruptly cut Blaine off, simply saying, "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Blaine asked, confusion evident in his face.

"Yes, I'm sober and yes if you'll have me, I'll have you," Kurt said with a slight blush caressing his cheeks.

Blaine put his coffee on a side table and stood up, beckoning for Kurt to do the same. They both stood facing each other when Blaine looked down at their hands and slowly reached forward to lace them together.

Blaine looked up again and stared directly into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt Hummel, there is nothing I would love more than to be yours and for you to be mine again." A second later he added, "I still love you."

"And I you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt responded before their lips met in a sweet, long awaited, kiss.


End file.
